Making the First Move
by JealousGreenEyes
Summary: Elena's had a revelation. One that leads her to Damon's door in the middle of the night.    **SMUT WARNING**


**A short one-shot set after S3E9, 'Homecoming', as always Delena! Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcome! **

Elena threw her diary to the floor, pen and all. It had been a month since Stefan left town after stopping Damon from killing Klaus and finally ending it all. She hadn't spoken too or heard from Damon for weeks. She had attempted to go around to the Boarding House a few times but always chickened out and turned her car around before making it even half way there.

It was odd, but after Stefan had just willing left her even though he was no longer compelled she had seemed to snap out of her own daydream. She'd come to realise what they had wasn't the ultimate love story of all time, she had needed a distraction to help her deal with her grief over losing her parents and he had needed a replacement of the girl he had loved, it was never going to be the perfect relationship, she doubted such a thing ever existed.

Having time to look over the last couple of month she suddenly started to see where she had went wrong. She had spent most of her relationship with Stefan trying to justify why they were together and prove to Damon that Stefan was all she needed. She'd be wrong. Damon may have caused her more heartache than she'd like to recall but he also made her feel in more ways than anyone else could. He had protected her all the way, and had come to know her better than she ever really knew herself. Maybe it was because she was a sucker for lost causes but she found herself thinking about him non-stop.

She thought back to the many of nights she had woken up from a dream about Damon while laying in Stefan's arms, she use to feel so guilty but now she thought it may have been a sign.

A surge of panic overtook her body. What if she had chosen the wrong brother? Was it too late?

The panic brought on adrenaline; she quickly changed from her pyjamas and shoved her car keys into the pocket of her jeans. Opening her bedroom door she looked down the hallway to Jeremy's room, the lights were off but she wasn't surprised; it was three o'clock at night. She crept down the stairs, as soon as she reached the front door she was running. She was in the car in seconds her heart beat thumping as she pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street. She was going to make things right. She was finally going to make the right choice.

…

Damon sat in his favourite armchair, clutching a glass of bourbon as he watched the fire dwindle into the growing pile of ashes. He hadn't left the house in exactly two weeks, surviving of the spare blood bags and his endless supply of liquor. He wasn't enjoying his reclusive life-style but he couldn't bring himself to go outside just yet. He was growing frustrated, he wanted to go see Elena but now that Klaus had left town she was safe and didn't need his constant protection. He felt useless. He missed watching over her and having to protect her from the unrelenting amount of danger that she always seemed to draw.

His slumped posture straightened up as he heard the purr of an engine outside followed closely by a car door slamming. He stood up and with a majestic air moved towards the foyer. The wooden doors opened and Elena stepped in, pausing in the doorway when she noticed him observing her, clad in dark jeans and a black shirt that he had left unbuttoned.

"Elena, what brings me the pleasure of your late night visit?" he asks lewdly his eyebrows rising in a suggestive manner.

With her new found view on life in general she lost all her insecurities, pushing herself from the doorway she made her way towards him purposefully. He studied her carefully as she inched even closer to him, already feeling the warmth of her body though she wasn't even touching him. She stopped when she was well and truly invading his personal space like he had done to her on countless occasions. It had been unnerving to her at the time but now, now it was exhilarating.

Her head tilted closer to his, her lips brushing ever so slightly of his own. Her hands raised to touch his chest as she asked in the most seductive voice Damon had ever heard, "Why, do you not want me here? …I guess I'll just go then"

His eyes widened as she turned to leave, his fingers laced around her arm pulling her back. His eyes stared down at hers intensely, seeming a lot darker than usual, "Tell me this isn't a game Elena" he demanded seriously.

His uncertainty that she could ever want him burdened her with sadness; he looked vulnerable in that moment. He had got his heart broken before, but she knew she'd never be able to do that to him. "I want you Damon" she promised, her hand reaching up to run down the length of his chest, grabbing his shirt collar she pulled him down to her level. She pressed her lips against his kissing him with so much passion she began to feel light-headed. She pulled at his lower lip with her teeth gently grazing over his skin, he groaned into the kiss, lifting her off her feet in a quick movement that made a gasp fly from her lips.

He ascended the stairs at vampire speed, not breaking the kiss as he made his way to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed, their tongues fought for dominance as they tried urgently to undress each other. Her hands pushed the silky fabric of his shirt from his shoulders as he pulled her shirt over her head tossing it to the floor. He looked down at her, cradled between his legs. He had imagined this scenario dozens of times before, but had never allowed himself to think it would be possible. He leaned down to place a soft kiss of her lips, and then lowered his mouth, placing a trial of kisses down her neck.

His hands moved around her back, unclasping her bra with ease and discarding it on the floor. He drew his attention to her breasts, cupping one in his hand as his mouth lowered to caress the other, sucking leisurely making her nipples turn to hardened buds. Elena moaned below him her hands entwining in his raven hair as he moved to the next one, she gasped as his teeth grazed against her sensitive skin. Pleased with himself he began to go lower, his lips moving towards the hem on her jeans. Her breath hitched as his tongue ran across the skin just above her jeans.

He looked up at her, doing his infamous 'eye thing' again enjoying the sight of her flushed cheeks. He unbuttoned her jeans impatiently pulling them off. He took his time with her underwear, taking the red lacy material between his teeth he slowly pulled them down her legs his fingertips trailing behind stroking the back of her legs as he went. Elena was beginning to lose control beneath him, the ache between her legs becoming painful.

She sighed in relief as she felt his lips kissing back up her thighs, his expert tongue exploring her wet slits greedily; her hands tightened their hold on his hair as he hit her sweet spot. She cried out in frustration as he moved his tongue away again. Her hips moved upwards desperately, and just when she thought she couldn't take any more of his teasing his tongue was back along with two finger that moved excruciatingly slowly.

"Damon" she begged. He smirked against her skin, his fingers moved quickly and soon her insides were tightening around them, her hands moved to clutch the bed sheets as she met her release. As she became unravelled below him she called out his name making him harden, he moved back up her trembling body placing kisses on ever expanse of her skin. She looked up at him with glazed eyes, her hands reached up to his chest and he let her push him onto his back. She got on top of him, wearing a sultry smile she moved down his body. It was her turn to have fun.

Unzipping his trousers she pushed them down his legs, he kicked them off letting them slip onto the floor. She felt his manhood through his boxers, impressed by the size but not shocked by the fact it was so big she knew there had to have been a reason for his arrogance.

She pulled his boxers off with ease, bringing her lips down she swirled her tongue around the head; he squirmed beneath her as she smirked up at him. Running her tongue along the sides leisurely, just when he was about to pull her back up she took him into her mouth as her hand helped her to move up and down. She set a slow pace gaining speed quickly as he growled deeply in his throat. She was shocked as he pulled her up, changing there positions with inhuman speed. He positioned himself at her wet center, cupping her head in his hands he asked, "You're sure?"

The lustful look in his eyes made her whole body tingle. She nodded, with a reassuring smile, knowing there was no going back.

He thrust into her gently, giving her time to adjust. She had never felt this full before, as he started to slowly move in and out of her she bit down on her lip in pain but as his pace quickened she was emerged with waves of pleasure. Moans escaped her lips, cries of pleasure instinctively rolling off her tongue and she found herself lifting her hips up to met Damon's thrusts, each one deeper and stronger than the last.

Finally she began to tighten around him, leaving him groaning her name, dark veins becoming prominent around his eyes as his fangs lowered. In the middle of her ecstasy, she grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer; she tilted her head to the side. Not needing anymore prompting Damon sunk his fangs into her neck; the sweet hot liquid of her blood filling his mouth was enough to push him over to edge, with one last thrust he collapsed onto his back beside her.

They both took laboured breaths as they looked at one another, Damon's hand stroking her hair away from her face. He leaned over, running his tongue over the excess blood from the bite, the small wound closed seconds later. He held her, both lost in the moment as they listened to the soft creaks and groans from the old house as they came down from their highs. Elena knew there was going to be a permanent smirk on Damon's face for weeks after tonight. She also now knew that all those months ago she had chosen the wrong brother.

She sighed contently. She was _such_ a sucker for lost causes.


End file.
